1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fuzes for projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior projectiles and missile have generally used separate telemetry systems, such as for use in research and development phases. Such separate telemetry packages have tended to be heavy and use substantial amounts of volume.
Improvements in telemetry systems for projectiles would be desirable.